A shifting relationship
by IchoseFreedom
Summary: When Tris sleeps at Four after she was attacked by her fellow trainees, he decides to change his new relation with Tris into something more. Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent story and all the characters and storylines are proprety of Veronica Roth. This scene was writen following one of the movie scenes.


I always thought of Four as a rather hard character. He was our instructor after all. It was his job. But tonight, when he saved me, he wasn't Four the instructor, he was Four the friend. When he agreed to sleep on the floor, leaving me his bed, his sweat shirt and his cosiness, he was Four cold, he was Four the gentleman. And the next day, when my world was turned upside down, he wasn't Four, he was just Tobias. He allowed me to see him as he really is.

He was outside, trying to fresh his brain up, in the cold of autumn. When I decided to join him, he was breathing deeply. The way his rib cage moves when he is breathing is mesmerizing. I could have watched him all day. But he turned around and saw me, his eyes imploring for me to join him. I set my forearms on the guardrail of his balcony, right next to his. His eyes were resting on me, his look was unsettling, trying to see me on the inside, and also detailing every inch of my body. Even though it made me feel really uncomfortable, I did my best to hide it. Because I suck at this, he saw it right away. I broke the silence by talking about his fears, his four fears. The fact that he was slowly letting me in was as surprising as overwhelming. I didn't want to push it but now was the best occasion to satisfy my curiosity.

\- Can I ask you something, I shyly said, trying to avoid his gaze.

\- Sure, he replied with his deep voice, adding one of the little smile he has the secret of.

It was meant to reassure me but I was beginning stress about this. What if he tells me to fuck off? I couldn't afford irritating him… But come on, I ought to take that risk.

\- What's your tattoo? I asked softly.

He smiled again, as if he was happy I asked. My guts twitched. He was so… Charming

\- Do you want to see it? He smoothly replied, with a serious tone.

I managed to contract my lips into a tiny smile as I nodded, speechless. He stood to his full size, his back facing me. He grabed the hem of his shirt, close to the neck, and he pulled it off quickly. His tattoo was beautiful. His lower back to the top of this neck was covered in black ink, representing the five factions.

\- That's amazing, I said, truly astounded.

And then I detailed his back. Strong, but not too muscular. V shaped, with a hollow following his spine. I couldn't resist touching him. He glanced at me, his eyes seeking for mine and finding them for a brief instant. His back tensed at the touch of the tips of my cold fingers. His shoulders moved, as if he was trying to escape me. I could sense his breathing getting deeper, along with mine, fastening. When I rested my entire palm on is shoulder blade, his eyes searched for mine again, but it was only the sketch of a move.

\- The factions, why do you have all of them? I asked, more and more curious.

He turned his head so I could see him answering me. He was thoughtful, making his profile perfect.

\- I don't want to be just one thing.

There was a little silence.

\- I can't be. I want to be brave, and I want to be selfless, intelligent and honest, and kind.

He turned around to face me. His eyes were full of thoughts and even desire. The smile on his face grew bigger when he said with a hint of humour in his voice:

\- Although I'm still working on kind.

He stepped closer to me, so close our feet were touching. My eyes were drowning in his, I only wished his lips to be on mine. And then my desire was satisfied. He was kissing me. I was numb. His hand found my jaw, pressing me closer. His arm wrapped itself around my waist, pulling me on him. He deepened the kiss, he had all the control. His tongue was gently searching for mine. This provoked an earthquake in my heart and in my stomach. He leaned in the kiss even more and then bend us over, his lips greedy for mine. My back hit the guardrail. We were breathing hard and I could feel his heartbeat fastening under his skin, as was mine. While I tried to break contact he moved forward, which resulted in me biting softly his lip. I put my thumb on his bottom lip, and held him still as I backed away just a few inches. My forehead leaned on his nose, him slightly moving his head upside down. He was biting his lip, which made me want to kiss him again so hard I smiled. I guess it was my turn to be brave. But it was already too late. His lips were on mine, his arm on my waist, pulling me towards him. My hands were all over his back, and moved their way upward, to his neck. I pulled myself closer to him, on my tiptoes. My belly was touching his, our bodies imbricating. I needed to be closer. I lifted my legs up on his waist and tightened gently. His tongue playing with mine was driving me crazy and I didn't even noticed we had moved inside. His body didn't even flinched, because I was so light. He laid me really gently on the bed, and continued to kiss me softly.


End file.
